Dust Devil's Cure
Log Title: Dust Devil's Cure Characters: Backblast, Benin-Jeri, Bulwark, Dust Devil, Imager, Pile-Up, Scales Location: Valvolux Date: July 31, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: After a couple of weeks of being poisoned, everything is ready to finally cure Dust Devil. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Scales Log session starting at 17:20:59 on Tuesday, 31 July 2018. Benin-Jeri beams happily at Backblast, and then looks back at Dust Devil. "You're in good hands with Allstate," he quotes. Turning back to Backblast, he sticks out his hand. "Hi. Glad to meet you. Bobby Singer, paranoid bastard," he quotes. Ben had large hands with sausage-like fingers - the idea that he can pilot a ship, much less make the delicate repairs for which the Junkions are known, seems laughable. Backblast smirks and shakes the offered hand. "Backblast. Sniper, radio DJ, radio-hacker. Now doctor, for the troublesome cases." Dust Devil smiles as at least everyone gets along this time around. He watches the pair, listening to them chat and at least its slightly more interesting than the tech talk. Scales comes inside, bouncing with fresh solar energy. She calls out a hi before stopping to check on Dust Devil and his monitors. Backblast smiles and nods to Scales. "Hey Scales. Benin-Jeri raises his optic ridges at Backblast's list of qualifications. "Cap'n Benin-Jeri," he replies. "Lover, fighter, space cowboy, gangster of love. I'm a loner, Dottie. A rebel." He turns as Scales bounces into the room. He smiles, mismatched optics widening. He then pats down his armour as if looking for pockets. "Nice little doggy! Cute little pooch! Maybe I got a milk bone?" he quotes. "Are you a sheep? No. You're a dragon. Be a dragon." Dust Devil gives Scales a small smile. He points to Benin and gives her more of a grin when the mech introduces himself. No this is not Dusty's bad influence. Backblast snorts and stands back to watch what happens as Scales is called a 'nice little doggie'. He leans aside to Dusty, and quotes an Earth movie. "Does your deug bite?" he whispers. Scales grins. She'd seen Benin around the Ark back on Earth, so at least it's a familiar face if not somebody she knows personally. "Hi, Benin! And I'm a dragon, but there's an even bigger dragon in this town!" Benin-Jeri's optics widen even more, to nearly ridiculous size, risking them literally falling out of his head. In response, he quotes, "I saw a commercial on late night TV, it said, 'Forget everything you know about slipcovers.' So I did. And it was a load off my mind. Then the commercial tried to sell me slipcovers, and I didn't know what the hell they were." <> Imager says, "Ho-kay, that'll just about do it." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Hm?" <> Imager says, "that energon work" <> Imager says, "please tell me that wasn't a prank" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Nope, we're ready when you are. All the simulations we've been running say this should work..." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I don't do pranks. I don't have a sense of humour." <> Junkion Benin-Jeri says, "We at the FBI do not have a sense of humor that we are aware of." <> Imager says, "ah gotcha. We'll be back up shortly. me and 'Big E' as you called him, had a bagpipe/vioello jam session. it worked out a bit better than I thought it would." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Nice, nice. Glad it worked... get any recordings?" <> Imager says, "oh yeah, and course, bein knowledgable as he is about filtering systems, he verified the work, so I think we're golden." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Awesome. We'll start preparing the transfusion." Backblast listens to the radio and turns "Benin-Jeri, I'm going to have to ask you to scrub up or clear off." He says, clapping his hands and moving over to the decontamination station. "Imager's on her way back with the purified energon." Scales peers at Backblast's numbers, checking them herself before nodding. "This works, you'll be able to have energoodies again," she reminds Dust Devil. Benin-Jeri nods, pats Dust reassuringly... and then goes to clean off his thick coating of dirt and debris to offer help to the others, as needed. Looking back at Backblast, he quotes, "The simple fact that you actually seem to give a crap is the reason I took an interest in you to begin with. It's why I trust you as a doctor. Hell, it's... it's why I trust you as a person." Dust Devil frowns as he hears Backblast shooing Benin off. He reaches out to snag Benin's hand before letting it go. He smiles a little but he's clearly worried. He motions to Tracker and the canine comes to Dust Devil. He stands with front legs on Dust's berth, Dusty Devil pets the dog a couple times before bracing and flipping a panel open on Tracker and pulling out a circuit card. Tracker just drops to the floor. Dust Devil's systems spike oddly but he's able to offer Benin the circuit card and points to Tracker. He frowns and puts a hand to his head. Okay they can kill him now. The big grey hovercraft can be seen in the distance, its headlights on as it trundles forwards, those jet turbines at full tilt. Wow, she's pretty slow, only marginally faster than in root mode. She transforms outside, then shortly thereafter enters the medical lab. "Okay. Sorry it took so long." She stomps over towards Dust Devil and the rest. Her Helios Array gleams before a tight line beams outward, creating a wireframe cube, and then two more. "I gotta go back into alt to output." She does so, her larger hovercraft mode knocks over a chair behind her, and causes a bit of wind flurry from her turbines before she cuts the power and settles to the ground, "You know. I was thinking. I've got a stronger pump system than Dust Devil. I guess if it comes to it. I wouldn't mind suffering in his place if it helps." A thick beam of energy fires out of her solar array as she starts to fill the cubes. Backblast looks at Benin. "Care? I don't. Not beyond the fact that getting this out of Dust Devil without harming him is a problem to solve." He says, coldly. Of course, Dust Devil will know the lie to his words... but he has a reputation to uphold. He shelters Dusty from the dust, already starting to hook the cables in. He looks at Imager as she settles. "I was thinking, we should use his pumps, or a transfusion pump... so you don't have to hook up to him while he's still got you-know-what in him." Backblast again, might just be giving lie to the fact that he doesn't care. Benin-Jeri comes back when clean-ish (at least to the elbows), and carefully accepts Tracker's circuit card, stowing it in a chest compartment for safe keeping. He looks over as Imager offers to use her own pump to help Dust Devil - a dangerous sacrifice for someone everyone pretends to hate. He narrows his optics in concern, but quiets for now, not interrupting the proceedings with any random-seeming TV quotes. Scales nods. "We have plenty of equipment here." She bounds over to Imager to hug a corner. "Thanks." "'Kay. But just saying with my superior filtration and tanking systems if anyone should be the one dealing with poison or 'you-know-what' it should be yours truly." She chuckles a bit, her headlights flickering at Scales' affection. "Well just know its an option. I was thinking that Imma try to schedule a few astrohours a day to filter out some more of the stuff in case we come across it again...have a lil stockpile just in case." Her array beam shifts to the second, and then the third cube. The Energon within seems to look just about the same as the normal stuff. "I've got like 3 left in the tank but this's the prime's share as it were. Anythin else I can do to help?" Dust Devil stays still and wait for them to shut him down. He stares at Backblast before focusing on the ceiling instead. Backblast frowns a little as he notices something on the monitors, looking from Dusty to Tracker and back. "Okay... Scales, do you want to take lead on this? Either way I want to know your opinion on whether we should put Dusty in recharge or keep him awake..." He looks to Imager, frowning. "You make a good argument." He says, nodding. "So, do you want to be pumping the new stuff in, or pulling the old stuff out?" Scales flips her tail back and forth. "It would be a lot more comfortable for him to be in recharge," she opines. "But it'll work with him awake. I'd leave it up to Dusty. Everybody has to know what they can handle." In place of a shrug, her array tilts, "Well I defer to Medical there myself but if it were up to me....hmmm. I reckon it'd be a lot like a full flush. I'd draw in and let suction pull the purified energon into his frame." Benin-Jeri watches in rare silence; optics wide, vocaliser powered down. Dust Devil knows what he's like and how badly he's been reacting to stuff. So even though it scares him, he motions for a cut off. He then looks at each person in the room before sighing and trying hard to memorize each detail of the ceiling. Scales nods and takes care of it, setting Dust Devil into recharge. She pats him on the shoulder in passing. "We got this. Don't worry." Backblast nods, turning to Dust Devil. He hooks up the cables for the outflow side of the transfusion, trusting Scales to hook the other half up. He makes his way over to Imager, pausing before he hooks everything up. "You sure you're up for this, Imager?" He says. "I saw the reaction you got from this last time, and we haven't managed to get hold of Big McScaly to confirm or refute that theory of yours." Imager intones, "Well what choice do we have now huh?" She adds, "I don't like it either and frankly its pretty nasty to even touch my system but...well..I'd rather try something like this and see if we can at least transfer the problem than let him die. He's no Best First or nothing sure but his spark is in the right place. The real question is if you two think it can happen so he gets cleaned up or if it'll just contaminate both of us. Maybe a high-pressure flush is better. I don't know. You're the...." Her array shifts as if she's looking at Backblast, her tone changing to skeptical and questioning "Doctors??" Scales tilts her head. "You have the isolated system, right? If it didn't do you any harm the first time, then I don't see why it'd be different this time. Or were you not going to use that one?" Backblast nods "In theory? If our tests and simulations hold with reality, this will turn the poison into an inert sludge." He explains. "Easy to filter, and not as... clogging as that particulate. The... agent... works like an enzyme, breaking energon apart... and whenever there's a certain concentration of the impurities that we consider nutrients... it starts using the broken energon to make more of itself. As soon as Dusty tried to take on fuel, it started the cascade all over again. We need to flush the purified energon into him, fast, and then start pushing normal, unpurified energon into his system as soon as he stops generating sludge." As he explains, Backblast hooks the tubes into place, looking to make sure that Scales has hooked the intake lines into the three cubes that Imager made. "Doctor Scales, are you ready to begin the procedure?" Backblast adds "When he wakes up, he is going to have one *serious* case of the munchies." Imager says "well we're talking about a full Bot's worth of energon. That's more than my backup tank holds and it seems to me that anything less than full would be pointless." The hovercraft splits in half, as Imager stands up in the middle, her forward bumpers becoming her shoulder pauldrons. "Well best case scenario. If it works I just can filter it out a lot quicker than he. Worst case. Well I get infected but I can probably take it better than he is. Honestly I don't know how that'll go." The armored hovercraft stands up, her front bumper becoming her paulders, the solar array her shield. Behold, Imager. Backblast looks to Imager. "You got two backup tanks, right? Can you make some spares? I can hot-swap." Scales sets the lines, double-checking the connections. And then she has to suppress a case of the giggles, hiding her head in a paw while she stifles the inappropriate mirth. "All ready," she tells Backblast once she's gotten over it. Backblast also seems slightly miffed that he's not called "Doctor Backblast" in return. He nods, looking to Imager. "At the end of the day... my business deciding what happens inside your body begins when you are injured, and ends when you are not. As you're not hurt, it's up to you. I'll hot-swap tanks if you want... otherwise I trust your judgement on the matter. If it goes wrong, I'll treat you to the best of my ability. That's the only promise I can give." "Did you guys get Bulwark and his First-Age science thoughts on this? I mean if this is 'you-know-what'. There's really no one better to talk to unless ole...we're calling him Vector Trion now right?" She pauses for a moment, then eyes Backblast skeptically. "Hot tank swapping. Well I mean I guess we /did/ sort of have that whole adventure together but I don't want anyone spreading rumors." Backblast shrugs a little. "Big McScaly? Nah. Not yet. He's had a lot on his plate rebuilding the city... I was gonna save asking him for if shit went south and we were stumped." He sniffs. At Imager's look, he smirks. "Anyone spreads rumours about it, I promise, I'll make sure they stop. It's your call, though." He smiles, looking to Scales. "I think you should give the word. You looked after him while I was still learning how to. He's your patient more than mine." Scales grins. "Thanks." She gives everything one last look. "We're good! Let's start." She perches where she can watch.. and move quickly if something goes wrong. Imager shuffles over and sits on the same bench she dragged over from last time, and puts her hands on her knees. "Okay so here I get to be a crash dummy for experimental medical tech." Despite her words, she doesn't seem that dour over it. "Super." Her armor plates slide back as her fuel system slides forward. "I think we got a decent shot at this...but if this does work." She raises her head a little, "Can we keep him muted for a while longer? I was enjoying the quiet." Backblast smiles "Roll it." He hooks in the pipes properly. "Let's get him on standby, just in case." He chuckles at Imager's comments. He stands back to watch as Imager gets to work, thumbing his radio. <> Benin-Jeri smirks at the request to keep Dust Devil silenced, but remains quiet himself, observing the operation with interest usually reserved for the latest episode of Black Mirror. Scales stays at her perch like a scaly green gargoyle, watching the energon closely for any sign of curdling or clogging. The 'Founder' has indeed been busy of late, mostly clearing rubble then processing it back into useful blocks of ore and other materials so the various sites can be built upon when there are workers free. He's currently surveying the remains of a civilian structure when Backblast's radio transmission reaches him. << Is it pressing enough that you feel I need to hurry?>> Even as he replies the mech is on the move towards the Autobot's temporary base of operations at top speed, be that over land, or in the sky depends on how BAckblast answers. Imager just sits there for a bit as she's connected up to Dust Devil again. The energon blocks are set up and ready for high pressure flush. Mage eyes the blocks and muses, "yeah it is probably pretty good that he's in stasis now. This is going to hurt. Heh...." She checks the hose attached to her a second time, as if stalling then finally gives the nod. "Okay on my end if you all are." Imager says, "right now, I'm figuring on 4 players. so 4 x 3 rounds= 12 as normal. so that's a total of 72 points needed over 3 rounds!" Backblast looks thoughtful. <> He says, after a pause. <> Bulwark stops in his tracks to respond, <> His vehicule form expands and twists until the silver-blue dragon is in its place; 'muscles' bunch momentarily before the beast leaps into the sky, streaking up and then down in a rather quick arc. The massive form shakes the ground as he plants himself down outside the makeshift medical center, but the excess mass is shunted away into subspace when he resumes a more appropriate form to help the Autobots with their procedure. The first few moments of the transfusion are about as slow as expected. Purified energon gets added to the influx tank, as Imager starts to receive the tainted flow. She eyes Backblast for a few seconds, warily. She mutters, "Stop staring at me." even though he really wasn't, then looks away. Twelve seconds in, an alert goes off in Dust Devil's console. While the purified Energon seems to be reacting with the poison, it's taking quite a toll on the mech's system. Holograph scans start popping up, displaying all sorts of warning signs. Possible processor corruption. Spark cohesion falling. Lasercore malfunction, and then the dreaded sign...'Spark Attack in progress'. With Dust Devil unconscious, it is up to the medical team to save him. Chances are good he's going to need outright surgery and repair, someone to tend to his energon line, as well as monitoring Imager's progress as well, not to mention scanning for this energon reaction that seems to be affecting his system! Imager says, "Round 1 of 3, 72 points needed for the standard ending- Dusty is okay but may still be sick. less than 72 will mean Imager gets corrupted as well, 82 points will cure the poison finally." Imager says, "your music. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T10rAKJfMqE" Backblast says, "Booo! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4i8Bq6f_Wtk" As soon as things start to go badly, Ben steps out of 'observer' mode and leaps into action. Even as he moves closer, he's pulling tools out of his utility belt, his fat fingers surprisingly deft as he slides in amongst the other medical professionals. He looks to Scales to take the lead, ready to do as she directs. "Doctor, doctor, tell me the news," he quotes. "I have a bad case of lovin' you." Benin-Jeri says, "+roll int/8 to know how to best use his skills." GAME: Benin-Jeri PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Bulwark says, "Or you can go old school: https://youtu.be/NzFh9GuE0rA" By now, Scales is VERY familiar with Dust Devil's systems. She goes to check on the processor, expecting her fine paws to be better able to handle the small parts there. "Get the cart," she says tersely. "The pressure is as much an issue as the shock- there might be some ruptures." She opens a panel and peers into Dust Devil's head, literally, and assesses the damage. GAME: Scales PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. Scales says, "+Tech 8" Backblast frowns at the monitors as they begin to go haywire, cussing quietly. He begins to start work on flushing the sludge out of Dusty's system to reduce the on it, although it's also to give his hands something to do while he looks over the readings for a sign as to what's actually causing the cascade failure. He trusts Scales to treat the spark attack, while he works on preventing it from happening again, or worse. As he works, his demeanor changes - it's like he's behind a rifle, almost. Calculating. "No." He says, coldly. "Not happening." GAME: Backblast FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Imager says, "16 pts, thank you for telling me the numbers, very handy" Backblast says, "...tits! That was a 9... re-roll, Difficult Medicine skill" GAME: Backblast FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Bulwark steps in next to Scales, picking up various instruments as he works to ease the stress on Dust Devil's systems from the sudden infusion of energon. Hoping to lessen the chance of another Spark Attack occuring and also lessen the burden on Imager. GAME: Bulwark PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Extreme difficulty. Bulwark says, "Tec 10." Imager says, "there's the big 10, the team's at 26 out of 72 points. Let me summarize and we'll move on" Scales opens up Dust Devil's head, seeing a flurry of activity, the purified energon is actually visible in Dusty's intake system, a brighter color than normal, and the aggressive reaction may possibly clear up his systems, but if it affects his vitals, it's not going to be good. She may need to do something drastic, like detach the processor and give it its own Energon hose if the situation doesn't die down. Backblast has learned a lot about repair and medicine over these last few sweeps, enough that he's a boon at the table, but the data brought up about 'vitrolis anemica' is pretty advanced stuff! He does gather that Dusty's system is heating up though. Bulwark just got into the building, and the Founder makes his presence known at the foot of the table. Bulwark eyes the instruments before him, and selects the spike. Unceremoniously, he jams it straight into Dust Devil's spark, administering a vital stabilizing agent to it, which temporarily lessens the attack. Imager scoots back a little as he approaches, giving the other mechs some room, "What can I do? What can I do?!" She exclaims as the situation unfolds. The stabilizer is mostly good for just a few moments, giving surgeons time to realign the spark's matrice, that and the fact that his brain is about to boil, Dusty's in critical shape still.... Scales would prefer to use the less drastic option first. She looks about the area, optics scanning for something, something to cool Dust Devil's system but not react to the corrupted energon that's being flushed out. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Scales says, "int 8" Imager says, "34 pts on turn 2 so far. out of 72 to win, but 82 to get the best ending. looking good" Backblast looks to Imager "Keep the flow constant and steady." he says. "No sudden surges or changes in pressure please. Although if you... we need to cool the inflowing energon." Imager is immediately dismissed from his mind as he looks over the screens. "Vitrolis anemica..." He knows what that means. He turns and begins rooting through the medical supplies. "Need an immuno suppressant... where is the smegging immuno-supressant?" GAME: Backblast PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. Backblast says, "tech 9" Imager says, "43 pts, halfway through the round. at this level, you'll succeed with special success" Backblast finds the suppressant he's looking for, one tailored to the particular rejection spectrum of Dusty's particular category of energon. He sets up the drip into the feed line, adjusting the drip rate to a guestimation of the right value, hoping he doesn't put too little in to counter the reaction... or too much in too fast, and shutdown his immune system. As Scales begins to search for a cooling agent Bulwark steps in closer, studying Dusty's spark for a moment or two to gauge what needs to be done to realign it. The smith picks up the necessary tools then begins the delicate porcedure to stabilize, and hopefully, save the poor mech on the table. GAME: Bulwark PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Extreme difficulty. Imager 's eyes light up a little as Backblast suggests what she can do. "Uh yeah I can do that! That was the first thing I had to do in enersthesiology." She pauses, "Wait. I'm not pumping /in/" Imager eyes the actual intake for the purified energon, then announces, "I'll have to run this line through my second tank....No time for committee." She connects her line to the other, and then plugs into Dust Devil, now connected to him on two levels. Her tanks click and whistle as she vents heavily. It sounds a little like actual breathing, which is fitting for the scene. "kay......I gotta focus now." Her words drift off as she works. Bulwark says, "Well Dex 10 for me." GAME: Imager PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Imager says, "59 pts out of 72 for success, or 82 for special success" Scales does some cooling of the pressure on Dust Devil, using some Ice-9 coolant to help tend to the immediately affected areas. It ends up being the same hosework Imager uses for the input line. Dust Devil's processor starts to drop out of the red zone almost immediately, wavering around the yellow. Of course, directly hosing it down with the coolant is ill advised. Brain freezes are possible. Backblast's knowledge clicks into place, and adjusts quickly. The reaction starts to die down rapidly, though several small injections over his joints will probably still be necessary. Bulwark swaps over to the magnetic disc, and starts his delicate work to keep Dust Devil's spark from collapsing, a light humming fills the room as he does, usually the sound that hits right before death, but this time, things seem to be working. Overall, Dust Devil's situation has dramatically improved, he's no longer in as dire straits, so now is the time for the team to keep him in check as the purified energon does its work, and maybe this blasted poison will finally be purged from his form. Imager says, "ROUND 3: 59 pts out of 72. Total needed 13 for win, 23 for special success" Backblast lets the drip do its work, adding the supplimentary injections at his elbows and knees to make sure there are no failures that require amputation. Now there's all the little blockages and pressure buildups the heat has caused... all the little hot-spots of energon that's not flowing to the cooled areas... all the little problems that grow up big and strong into those nasty last-minute complications if left unchecked. With Dusty's chest cavity open for Bulwark's open-spark surgery, Backblast makes himself useful with clamps, forceps, sutures and a scalpel, bypassing blockages, depressurizing lines, and generally uncomplicating things for the main surgeons. GAME: Backblast PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Backblast says, "Dex 8" Scales switches to infrared vision. Too hot, and it'll fry out delicate circuits. Too cold, and the energon will freeze and clog. She applies herself to evening out and controlling the temperatures, alternating between coolant and her own warm breath as needed. Backblast says, "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=notKtAgfwDA" GAME: Scales FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Scales says, "Argh. Field Improvisation for the reroll?" Imager says, "yeah that'll do!" GAME: Scales PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Scales says, "that's a 6" Imager says, "73 pts , 9 more needed for special success!" With Backblast's assistance Bulwark finishes the careful work in front of him and sets the tools down and looks over to the monitoring equipment for the transfusion and the drip. He makes a few minor tweaks to some of the more esoteric setting just to give Dust Devil the best chance to make it through completely clean. GAME: Bulwark FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Hearing that there was medical work a-doin' Pile-Up had gathered up some tools, some of his supplies, and his personal stash and had headed to the medbay, pushing a crate on wheels, anouncing himself with the phrase, "How much of this can a man take? We must have seen this picture twelve times in the last month. Its a recurring nightmare with popcorn. " Bulwark says, "Re-roll with Cybertronian History to know about the poison and possible older techniques to deal with it." GAME: Bulwark FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Ben hangs back slightly, handing chemical and tools to the other medics as needed. Even though, or maybe especially because, it's someone he cares about, Ben doesn't need to be head surgeon on this - he just needs to use his technical knowledge as an old hands-on tinkerer to anticipate what the others need and be there with the right tools in hand when they turn to need them. Ben does what he can, and then steps back to see how well they've succeeded. Benin-Jeri says, "+roll tec/9 to use his tinkering tec help the others succeed" GAME: Benin-Jeri FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. Benin-Jeri says, "Re-roll with Tinkering?" GAME: Benin-Jeri FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. Dust Devil says, "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRELLWp2ul8" Bulwark steps back away from the table as the Junkion steps up and begins adjusting various systems in Dust Devil's frame in an attempt to drive the poison out completely. The old mech can see the reaction in Benin's face as the modifications do not immediately have the desired affect on the patient. He steps up to Benin-Jeri and places a hand on his shoulder, offering some words of encouragement, "Each of us is shaping a stone, erecting a column, or folding a piece of ore in the construction of something much bigger than ourselves." Bulwark says, "Please re-roll with my Encouraging Allies, Benin." ***DUE TO BULWARK'S STATUS AS A FIRST AGE ARCHITECT AND FONT OF INFORMATION, HE MAY GRANT A SINGLE REROLL DURING AN SCS*** Dust Devil says, "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LypjOTTH6E" Scales puts her superior optics to good use, gently cooling any further hotspots in Dust Devil's head, after a few minutes, she's certain she's got the situation under control. Backblast thinks back to his earlier training perhaps, and recognizes the tools Bulwark's going to need to finish spark restabilization (always a basic class, Magnetic Spark Restabilization or MSR). Bulwark gently starts to manipulate the spark, though the later generation is slightly different than First Age, and while he's confident that the spark attack has ceased, the poison leaves him a bit troubled perhaps... Imager looks over to Pile-Up, and her optics grow big. "Uhhh...." She raises a hand gingerly, "okay..." A meager smile forms, fragile as it is, "Parts, okay, yeah, those ..../might/ be useful." Pile-Up nods sagely "C'mon down to Sal's Used Appliances!" he opens up the crate "We've got pumps! Gears! Refrigerant systems! And gatorade for the kids!" at the last part he pulls out the giant robot equivalent of a gallon milk jug... filled with Energon. "Got some shine, from my own stash - oooooo-WEEE! Tasty!" Backblast lets out a soft growl as he hears Pile-Up's voice, but otherwise doesn't react. GAME: Benin-Jeri PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. Bulwark grins and shares some appropriate music: https://youtu.be/YGKA7FaA5_s Dust Devil says, "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNFgynmVmx0" Benin nods at Bulwark's words, and accepts the advice and help of the other Autobots he's helping... as well as a jug of Pile-Up's own stash. For Dust Devil? No, for Dr. Ben. Ben takes a long draught from Pile-Up's jug, passes it back, and then connect the pump, to refill Dust Devil with fresh, refined energon to see if the cure took. He turns on the pump, there's a long, long dramatic pause...and nothing happens. Ben frowns, examines the connection a moment, and then gives Dusty's center mass a good, solid thunk with the ball of his hand. Suddenly the energon starts flowing, and Dusty's vitals rise slowly back to normal. Ben grins at the others. "Good ol' Percussive Maintenance!" he beams. Dust Devil says, "this was after bulwark's song on my list. ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3sf7NxMTqY" Pile-Up nods and takes a long pull from the jug and offers it towards grumpy mcangry-sniperpants. Watching patiently "This oughta be good." Scales double-checks the flow, finds no issues, which frankly kind of surprises her after so long chasing after problems. She closes a couple of panels and begins detaching hoses. "Looks good. Go ahead an' wake him up. Gently." Backblast nods and turns back to Pile-Up. He looks at the jug, then at the Junkion, then just sighs, and moves to bring the energon goodies closer to the repair slab. "Let's do it." Bulwark stays off to the side, allowing the Autobots the privilege of reviving their comrade. There is a faint smile on his face since he did keep his promise to not let the young mech die. Benin gives Pile-Up a grin, and then moves to help the others recharge and reactivate Dust Devil. Ben then steps aside, bending down to reinstall the controller chip back into Tracker as soon as Dusty is safe and conscious. Pile-Up grunts when Backblast turns away and mutters, "Hawkeye, can you poke about in here for me?" looking to Benin as he says it, tapping his head at an access patch, then his mouth, then points at a random Autobot's mouth, "Need input... Input Stef-fan-nee!" **THUMP** Not quite a kick start but apparently just enough to get Dust Devil's arrested systems to start moving again sluggishly at first. The whirls of his systems steadily speed up. They then begin to race for a moment before settling into a healthy level. Bright clear energon circulates through his systems and apparently all the issues seemed to have aided things. His contacts are all nearly shined with the procedure done on him. A hand twitches slightly. Now his optics start to brighten and they flicker a time or two while things click into place. The lights of Dust Devil's optics move behind the darker lenses and he focuses on various targets before resting on one of the closer Cybertronians. "B...backblast?" Optic ridges furrow and then the optics move again seeing Scales. "..scales.." He raises a hand to his head. Tracker powers up, moving to stand and...promptly falls over giving Benin the DIRTIEST look and a growl. Backblast relaxes, slightly, when Dust Devil talks. "Ah. It's good to hear your voice again. It seems the procedure was a success." Scales finishes disconnecting hoses and gives the monitors one more glance before starting to remove those as well. "All green," she says cheerfully. Benin smiles at Pile-Up. "Rai and Jiri at Lungha," he quotes. "Rai of Lowani. Lowani under two moons. Jiri of Umbaya. Umbaya of crossed roads. At Lungha. Lungha, her sky gray," he continues. He gets distracted as Dust Devil comes back online, quoting, "It's alive! Johnny-Five is alive!" Pile-Up claps his hands, bouncing a little as Dust comes online "I knew you could do it, Han ol' buddy!" he takes a step towards Dust Devil and comments in a bad hindu accent, "Oh, my, how time is fun when you're having flies, huh?" Backblast claps his hands together happily. "Supergreen. Excellent work, everyone." Dust Devil feels like someone was beating him with something. He's still trying to figure out just what. Optics begin to room scan and he sees the others. A little confused why Bulwark is there and okay now there are two junkions. Shaking his head a little he starts to try and sit up and winces. "Who...used me as a pinata?" "Good news, everyone!" Benin-Jeri quotes. "Dust Devil is going to live!" Ben turns to Pile-Up with a smile. "Looks like he's gonna pull through, but it must have been a pretty vicious attack... he's lost a lot of candy." Turning back to Dusty, he quotes. "There are only two ways to live your life," he quotes further. "One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle. I could die for you. But I couldn't, and wouldn't, live for you. In the end / the love you take / is equal to the love you make." Backblast rolls his eyes at Benin-Jeri, slightly sad that both Junks missed his Fifth Element reference. He smirks to Dust Devil. "We nearly lost you, man. When the cure went in, there was a major cascade... we nearly lost you to a spark attack... then your main processor came within a few degrees of a critical overheat... THEN there was the overpressures and hot-spots..." He looks to Benin-Jeri again. "You heard of a bastard called Rartorata? The herald..." A scowl at Bulwark. "Or rather, ex-Herald of Unicron. He stung Dust Devil, what, two weeks ago now? Poor kid's been fighting it since." A long pause, with more scowling at Bulwark. "I still think I should've been the one to take the shot. I /am/ the cold-blooded murderer here." Pile-Up's jaw drops open when Backblast says Supergreen, gasping and pointing at the autobot's mouth. "Quiver ladies, quiver! We'll find out everything there is to know about the D man' he leans in a little close... going all 'sexy voice' as he speaks to everyone, 'his dreams, his desires, his most intimates of intimates, and from what I'm looking at, intimate is this stud muffin's middle name!" Dust Devil completely forgotten for the moment. Scales finishes tidying up and bounces over to the pile of energoodies. She grabs and pawful and hops up onto the bed where Dust Devil is, sitting on his leg and dropping a couple in his reach while she enjoys a couple, herself. Backblast smirks to Pile-Up. "Actually." He deadpans. "My middle name is 'dangerous'. I'm also the B-man, not the D-man." Ben's optics widen as he realizes he did hear correctly - Backblast made a pop-culture reference! There's hope for him yet! Shaking his head, he tries to focus. Rartorata. EX-Herald of Unicron. That's not good. Ben brings his hand up to stroke his black metal goatee. "We believe whoever poisoned these people was motivated by revenge," he quotes. Dust Devil smiles a little at Scales and again tries to sit up a bit reaching over to hit the button to tilt half the berth up. "R-really? I'm sorry...didn't mean ta put yas through that." Tracker has at least gotten to his feet and now is eyeing Scales with those treats. Pile-Up tilts his head at Backblast "Austin... Danger... Powers?" a long cylindrical pump falls out of a side compartment, which is quickly swept up and tossed into his crate "I swear baby! It's not mine!" Backblast smirks "He's just generally 'ex' now." Backblast clarifies for Ben. "Bulwark removed him from the equation. He was still the Herald of Unicron at the time he stung Dusty." At Dust Devil's apology, he shakes his head. "We knew it was gonna be touchy. Frack, man, if it was hairy with purified energon I don't know if you'd have made it with engex." He laughs. Then he looks to Pile up. "No. Backblast 'Dangerous' To Irritate." Pile-Up nods slightly "Well then Double O Seven, you'll want a bit of this." offering the jug to Backblast, simultaneously offering a box of regular energon goodies to Dusty. Bulwark doesn't seem fazed by the scowling he was getting from Backblast, but he does step up and interrupt things briefly. "I looked over what was left of him, and he didn't have the amount of power I would have expected out a herald. I suspect he was merely one of the Fallen's minions." Backblast waves it off. "Don't drink much engex. Throws my aim off." He nods to Bulwark. "Next time we work together, Bulwark... a lot of my job is keeping energon off the hands of good mechs, because I'm /not/ a good mech. You are." Pile-Up shakes his head "No! Nonna that crap. This is Uncle Jesse's shine, for the dehydration!" he hefts the jug one more time "Processed with a secret recipie, brought it from home, saved for a special occasion." Scales tosses a treat down to Tracker and leans close enough to quietly ask Dust Devil, "Other than a processor ache, how d'ya feel now?" Dust Devil has already swiped one of the ones from Backblast first. The energon goodie that is. Of course he's just staring at it while Bulkwark and Backblast talk. He softly says to Scales, "Other than seein...seein a burnin mech and somethin about junkion in my head...I guess I'm fine. It..it was pretty scary." Tracker is VERY happy to not only take the one from Scales but to also try and snag one of Pile-up's energon goodies. Bulwark arches an optic ridge at Backblast. "Is this the place you want to have that discussion?" Backblast blinks to Bulwark. "Fair point." He concedes. "I'm just biggin' up your reputation as a good mech. But you're right. This is the place for a different discussion... you said that Rartorata's power was diluted, right? Imager reckons that the poison was his blood- Unicron's blood, diluted. How accurate was that?" Pile-Up does not stop someone from grabbing an Energon Goodies and takes another swig of his shine as he tilts his head, "This just in... Sale at Penny's!!!" he looks to Dust Devil and gives a big thumbs up "Go get 'em kid! Runover'em! Seacrest out!" and with that he heads for the door... for something... Who the hell knows!? Scales blinks. "Was that.. just now? Or back when, um, when you were really sick from the poison?" Bulwark says, "Without testing a sample of the poison I can only say that it may be possible. It could also be based on some property, or properties found within it." Dust Devil “earlier today...before you guys worked on me...and again I think when you worked on me. I couldn't say what it was then. And I'm sorr I didn't answer yas. The writin didn't make sense...like when I look back at the memories, the language processor seemed ta be down...or inaccessible."' GAME: Bulwark PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Backblast grins, moving to the secure sample storage. He pulls out the last quarter-test tube of poisoned energon they drew from Dust Devil before they began treatment. "Is this close enough?" Scales huhs. "Well, I don't think it was down- just not connectin'. I mean, it seemed like you understood us." She shakes her head. "Could it'a been a radio message? Or just a bad dream?" Bulwark looks at the test tube. "It should be." Bulwark leans over and looks to Dust Devil. "The burning mech you saw was most likely the Fallen. He has a singularly unpleasant appearance that is hard to forget." Dust Devil's optics focus on Bulwark. "The fallen? But...why would the junkion planet be in there too...and it didn't feel like a dream." Backblast grunts "Tell me about it. I was there when they brought him back." Bulwark reaches out for the test tube. "I'll see what I can learn from that; provided you have no objections." He shrugs at Dust Devil, "I can't tell you why that planet might be important; perhaps you could pay Alpha Trion another visit and ask him. Backblast nods "By all means." he says. "Let me know what you find, yeah? I need to recharge after that." Scales nods. "I saw 'im on that Junkion station. Meltin' walls an' stuff." She yawns. "I need a nap, too." Backblast hands the tube over. Dust Devil smiles at Backblast and Bulwark. "Thanks fer gettin me back...." Tracker hops up on the end of the Berth and lays on Dust's leg. Bulwark takes the test tube and and nods to Dust Devil. "I told you I wouldn't let you die." With that the old mech makes his way out of the medical bay towards the tunnel, and presumably underground to do some testing in his lab. Scales just stays right where she is, curling up on Dust Devil to recharge, as she has fairly often lately. Log session ending at 23:34:26 on Tuesday, 31 July 2018.